one last kiss
by ZombieGirlLG
Summary: un último beso, un ultimo abrazo, una ultima mirada, una ultima oportunidad para enamorarte.


Hola mis queridos lectores aqui les dejo un nuevo shot *u*

Corran a leer

* * *

Una última vez, un último beso, es todo lo que necesito, es todo lo que quiero. Si estoy consiente que esto no duraría para siempre, pero tampoco creí que hoy sería su fin.

Hoy me citaste en un café para "hablar", se bien de lo que quieres "hablar", se perfectamente bien lo que dirás y las miradas que me darás.

Te veo entrar con unos lindos jeans azules deslavados un poco ajustados , una camisa a cuadros abrochada hasta el 3er botón dejando ver un poco tu pecho y unos converce blancos, y tu cabello suelto. Te ves realmente bien.

Me localizas entre las mesas, te giras para verme mejor y lo se, tu mirada es de tristeza, no por mi, si no por el. Tus ojos logran gritarme todo lo que diras en esta nuestra... Ultima cita.

Caminas, caminas cabizbaja hacia donde yo estoy sentada, me miras otra vez, tus ojos derrochan tristeza y decisión; te duele, pero estas decidida y eso nadie lo puede cambiar. Te sientas frente a mí y todo lo que logramos en un hambiente incómodo, ninguna dice nada. Tú, tú mirás tus pies, no dices nada y yo tampoco, yo solo espero que digas aquéllas palabras, palabras las cuáles se que me destruirán internamente.

-"**Jade"**\- escuchó que me nombras, se lo que de aproxima, se lo que dirás, veo tu labio temblar. Intentas no llorar... Pero, ¿porqué llorar?,¿para qué?. Tú ya tomaste la decisión, lo se, tú mirada me lo dice, tu voz también lo hace. Asi que... ¿para que llorar?.

-**"lo se, lo se, no necesitas decir nada más"**\- te interrumpo sin más. Intentando hacer menos doloroso este momento, intentando terminar rapido para poder ir a mi casa y llorar, llorar con mi almohada por ti, por mi, por nuestra estupidez.

-"**Pe...perdón yo... Yo no quería que esto pasara, yo ... Yo"**\- intento no llorar con todas mis fuerzas, pero me es difícil estoy con la persona que mas eh amado y está será nuestra ultima cita, la última vez que pueda decir que es mía, lo se tu mirada lo dice. Tus palabras sólo logran que mi rabia entre por cada uno de mis poros. Te interrumpo antes que termines e intentes no dañarme, cuando es lo único Que haces unicocon cada una de tus miradas, con cada una fe tus palabras.

-**"solo termina, termina por favor"**\- quiero hacerte terminar de una vez con toda esta tortura.

-**" debemos terminar, jade"**\- con esas 3 palabras logras derrumbarme. Levantas la mirada y todo lo que logro ver es seguridad; estas segura de esto. No hay marcha atrás. Te quedas un momento ahí quieta, sin decir nada. ¿Esperando que te diga algo?, quizá, pero, ¿qué podría decirte?, nada. Es la respuesta.

-**"perdón Jade"**\- te observo levantarte de la silla y decidida a marcharte, sales del café dando por terminada nuestra ... Ultima cita.

Te veo partir y junto contigo se va mi alegria, felicidad y mi vida. No puedo detener mas el llanto y lo dejo salir, salgo corriendo tras de ti, purdo divisarte a lo lejos asi que corro, corro lo más rápido que puedo, estoy tan cerca de ti, pero te veo tan destruida. Por tus mejillas corren un par de lágrimas las cuales limpias von la manga de tu camisa.

Te tomo por el brazo de manera brusca para no soltarte, te giras a ver quien tuvo tal atrevimiento. Al verme tus ojos, tus ojos se aguaron más. No lo pensé mucho solo te acerque a mi y susurre en tu oído -_**"un ultimo beso es lo que te pido"**_\- te tome de la cintura eh hiciste lo pedido anteriormente... Me basaste, un ultimo beso, el ultimo beso.

Te retiras y te dispones a marcharte, pero yo me niego a dejarte ir, me ves directo a los ojos. Al instante comprendí tu mirada, pero me niego a hacerte caso. Te Hale hasta mi y te tome en mis brazos, sabía que esto sería malo me obligaste a que te soltara y comenzaste a herirme de nuevo con tus palabras.

-**"Jade, no puedo seguir haciendole esto, no a el"**\- cada una fe tus palabras son como cuchillas filosas atravesando mi corazón.

-**"¿Lo quieres?".**\- pregunté sin más temiendo una respuesta que ya sabía desde antes de la pregunta, antes del fin de nuestra "relación" , lo sabía includo desde antes de comenzar con todo esto.

-**"Si"**\- respondiste sin piedad.

Entonces comprendí, comprendí todo... Absolutamente todo, el es tú mundo, tú novio y tú futuro esposo y yo solo soy la chica que te trataba mal en secundaria, la que trataba de enamorarte y cruelmente fracaso. Yo solo soy (hasta hoy) tu juguetito con el que te divertias y después guardabas hasta que volvías a necesitarlo.

Me di media vuelta y me aleje intentando dejar contigo todo este amor y dolor. Todos estos sentimientos.

Yo se que tú decidiste amarlo a él y no a mi, no hay problema. Intenté enamorarte, pero perdí y él gano tu corazón.

...

Estoy aqui sentada en las ultimas bancas de la iglesia en la cuál se lleva a cabo tú boda, me enviaste una invitación para torturarme supongo, días después el vino a mi casa a pedir que asistiera a su boda, dije que no, pero despues de todo somos amigos, ja que idiota ¿no?, "amigos" y mr enamoré de su novia y fututa esposa, no se como mirarlo o sonreirle, me siento como una mierda, por ti, por él, por mi.

Escucho como el sacerdote dicta sus últimas palabras...

-**"Beckett Oliver, ¿aceptas a Victoria Vega para amarla y respetarla, en la pobreza y la riqueza, en la enfermedad y la salud. Hasta que la muerte los separe?"**-

-**"Acepto"**\- habló sonriendote, una sonrisa tan encantadora que enamoraria a cualquiera, pero a mi me enamoro la tuya.

-**"Victoria Vega, ¿Aceptas a Beckett Oliver para amarlo y respetarlo, en la pobreza y la riqueza, en la enfermedad y la salud. Hasta que la muerte los separe?**"- guardaste silencio un momento y bastó para que mis esperanzas sr dispararan a mil, pero asi fueron destruidas al responder.

-**"Acepto"**\- lo miras y le sonríes. Sabía que aun podia arruinar tu boda soltando todo lo que paso entre nosotras, pero de nada serviría lo preferiste a él.

-**"si alguien tiene algún impedimento para que esta boda se lleve a cabo que hable ahora o calle para siempre"**\- esta era mi oportunidad, lo sabía, pero solo lograría que me odiaras. Agache la cabeza.

-**"¿Nadie?, bueno, por el poder que me concede el estado de California los declaro marido y mujer, pudes besar a la novia**."- soy testigo de tu nueva vida vomo casada, como la esposa de mi mejor amigo y ya era hora de hacerme a la idea que jamás serías mía.

En la pequeña fiesta que de organizó para el nuevo matrimonio, los vi bailando su primer danza como matrimonio.

Le diste un beso al terminar la canción, tengo que confesarte me dio envidia, el podia besarte cuando le diera gana y yo, yo rogaba por un ultimo beso tuyo.

Me hacerco a ustedes para felicitarlos, pongo la sonrisa mas falsa que tengo y les doy mis felicitaciones y disculpas por no poder quedarme a su fiesta.

Él me pregunta si me encuentro bien, pero ¿como decirle que no ?, ¿que me enamoré de la que ahora es su esposa y la hice mia tantas veces que ya me se el lugar exacto de tus lunares; 17 centímetros bajo tu cuello y 7 bajo tu seno derecho?, ¿cómo?. Lo tomo en un abrazo y le digo que si, que solo me emocione al verlo dar ese gran paso.

Se creé todita mi mentira, pero tu no, lo se, te giras a verme, pero yo me niego a mirarte, agacho la cabeza y me voy de aquel lugar con mis ojos empapados en lágrimas porque se que hoy será la ultima vez que te vea en un muy buen tiempo, casi arriesgandome a decir que en mi vida.

Llego a mi casa y entro a mi habitación tomó mis cosas, las meto en un par de maletas y me dirijo al aeropuerto, compro un boleto para bolar directo a españa. Hablar español no me vendría mal y conocer gente nueva menos.

El vuelo saldrá en unos minutos. Sin ningún problema suvo al avión, envió un mensaje a Cat nuestra mejor amiga en el cual me despido, se que no dará tiempo a que me detengan y ella tenía que saber la verdad del por que tan repentino viaje.

Mi celular comienza a timbrar dando aviso de una llamada nueva; es cat. No respondo.

Apago mi teléfono y el avion comienza su vuelo y asi como se eleva yo comienzo a tirar mi antigua vida, mis esperanzas. Dejo atrás mis amigos, familia y todo, pero por un último beso tuyo soy capaz de regresar y Seguir fingiendo que tú eres mi enemiga y el mi mejor amigo, puedo seguir fingiendo que nunca fallamos en nuestra lealtad hacia él. Todo por un último beso, un ultimo abrazo, una ultima mirada, una ultima oportunidad para enamorarte. Todo por ti...

* * *

Bueno... aqui no hay mucho que decir.

En mi perfil estan mis redes sociales y blah blah.

No olviden dejar review.

...bye...


End file.
